In order to obtain ultrasound images of two or more planes with high temporal resolution, conventional ultrasound systems may utilize a multi-plane probe, such as a bi-plane probe or a tri-plane probe. The multi-plane probe typically has two or more transducer arrays disposed at different angles with respect to each other. The multi-plane probe usefully provides images of two or more planes that may be acquired and viewed in real-time. However, an ultrasound imaging system with a conventional multi-plane probe does not allow the user to control the angle of rotation between each of the planes acquired by the transducer arrays.
A conventional ultrasound system including a 2D matrix array has the capability to fully steer beams in both azimuth and elevation directions. Conventional 2D matrix arrays may be used to acquire volumetric datasets or to acquire data for two or more planes disposed at an angle with respect to each other, in a manner like a bi-plane probe. Advantageously, since a 2D matrix array probe is fully steerable in both elevation and azimuth, it may be used to acquire and display images of two or more planes disposed at arbitrary angles with respect to each other in real-time. However, conventional systems typically require the user to individually adjust the orientation of each plane separately. This is burdensome for the operator during situations where the operator would like to keep a fixed relationship between the multiple planes and the images of the planes.
For these and other reasons an improved method and ultrasound imaging system for adjusting the orientations of multiple planes is required.